


Immortality

by Anonymous



Series: Buck and Fawn [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Immortality, Other, Shadow cares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sonic gets hurt when on a mission with Shadow. Shadow learns something about his friend cause if it.
Series: Buck and Fawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664161
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Immortality

“Why does the doctor keep putting his bases in the coldest environments?” Shadow hisses as he looks to his right to see Sonic, who shrugs at the older hedgehog’s question. The darker furred one rolls his eyes but stops when he focuses in front of them. Sonic stops as well as they eye metal sonic, who was already rushing the two ready to fight. 

Before Shadow could do anything the other hedgehog gives out a deep growl before curling up and lunging at the mechanical one. Metal is able to catch the other and was about to throw him when Shadow curls up and hits the robot in the side as well. Metal is flung a few feet away but is quick to recover and swipe with his hand.

The hedgehogs leap backwards and barely dodges the swipe. Sonic’s growl deepens as he rushes forward to punch the other. The robot predicts this and swipes low getting the others peach belly. It doesn’t take long for red to appear where the claws punctured the blue hedgehog. Shadow lets out a loud growl and rushes forward to get the robot away, only to witness Metal’s claws slinking to the other side of the hedgehog's stomach.

Shadow grabs the robot’s head and twists it as his growling lessens. As Shadow takes in the situation sonic rips the claws out of his stomach, only to fall to the group with a whimper. Shadow rushes over not even second guessing as he picks the other up bridal style. As e does this the weather starts to pick up brushing their furs.

The dark hedgehog’s feet start to drag after what felt like hours of carrying the other and trying to find shelter when he sees it. In the distance was an opening to a cave, which seems to have no snow blowing into it. Shadow gains some extra speed at the sense of safety by staring at it. When he makes it he rushes in while shaking the snow off them making him faster and a little warmer.

Shadow carefully places Sonic down, watching the other. As he does he notices the other shivering making the other blink in realization. The blue hedgehog’s winter coat was cut short, it seems like he didn’t expect to be in this temperature at all. The older shakes his head as he looks down at his pelt soaked with snow and shaking itself. Being damp could lead to sickness if Sonic can even survive this.

He sits down beside the other to check the wound. At first it is hard to see the damage with all the blood pooling out of the wounds but eventually it was manageable. His ears flick as he scans it to see if there is anything he could do to stop the bleeding and help prevent infection. As he leans down he easily could see how deep the claws had gone. It had completely ripped through the muscles between the skin and organs. There was even a possibility some of them got ruptured by the claws.

“Shit….” Shadow huffs as a few whimpers leaves the others lips. Shadow glances away as he remembers a few hours earlier refusing a communicator and Sonic quickly following his lead. It seems they should have listened to the fox for once and took one. As the older is lost in though he doesn’t realize the other’s breathing getting shallower each second. Shadow realizes it to late as a whimper is cut off as the peach chest stops rising.

“Sonic…..” shadow whispers as the smell of the blood finally reaches his noise and he crunches it up. The smell of blood reminded him of Maria. He shakes his head though and focuses on the other now. It didn’t matter the other’s scent of the sea and cut grass was overwhelmed. The olde latches on to the others chest as he starts whimpering as the ther starts to lose heat.

As Shadow whimpers and shakes while holding the body his mind wanders to the Sonic’s brother. What will the fox do? How would he react to losing his brother, and being unable to help? As his thoughts wander he squeezes the body slightly as his fur starts puffing up as he remembers whose fault it was, eggman.

The whimpering starts to turn to growling as Shadow let’s go of sonic and watches the other for a second. He turns to leave to get vengeance as he feels the urge to bite, claw, and scream at everything. Since the other had helped teach him about mobians and hanging around him. As he was about to step back into the snow something catches his eye sight.

Around Sonic light has started to appear around the air, multiple colors. Although the thing the ultimate life form notices is the colors are the ones that the chaos emeralds where. Shadow watches as the light surrounds the other until Sonic was lost in it. The hybrid edges closer as a loud gasp echoes through the room, from the once folding body.

“Sonic!” Shadow yells as he rushes over to the other and hugs him as he purrs. He pulls the blue head onto his chest and won’t let go as the other starts struggling to be let go. After a few minutes Sonic stops trying and accepts his fate but he waits for more from the other, which didn’t take long. “Who are you alive! I saw you die….”

“I found out a while ago that there is a side effect of using the chaos emeralds. Use them too much and you become their guardian permanently. I am the only one now that can transform with them and Since chaos energy is everywhere I can’t die, cause it brings me back. I can even go without eating. I believe I’m kinda just flesh that runs off it now.” Sonic sighs as he buries his head into the others chest as he starts shivering from the cold. Shadow's ear twitch but he doesn’t say anything as he holds the other close as the storm rages outside. As shadow holds sonic he takes in the others scent happily to smell the faint scent of blood drying. They will be okay.


End file.
